Rukia the Espada (IchiRuki story)
by Jing-o-Jang
Summary: Aizen is defeated and most of the Espadas and Arrancars is captured or killed. Grimmjow survived for some reason and for some reason has he and the new Espadas an interest in Rukia, an interest that start the story with turning her into an Espada.
1. Preview of Chapter 1

**~Preview~**

I tried to get up from the ground but couldn't. All I could do was watching the Espada surround Rukia. One of them held her zanpakuto and without it she couldn't even protect herself!  
"Rukia!" I yelled and she looked my way.  
"You don't have time to worry about her, Ichigo." I screamed out in pain when Grimmjow stuck his sword in my back. "But be calm, you will not die. Just suffer. You may have defeated Aizen-sama but we still live on, I wasn't completely dead." He grimed and then looked at the other Espadas. "Yui, do it!" The dark blue haired girl nod and walked against Rukia who started to walk backwards, away from her.  
"Rukia!" I yelled in panic and tried to get free from Grimmjow but it was impossible! My eyes widened and got stuck at Rukia when she screamed. The Espada named Yui had her rand right through her stomach but Rukia wasn't dead, she didn't die! Why?  
"Kuchiki-san! Kurosaki-kun!" I heard Urahara scream. I winced when his Benihime attacked, that noise always surprised me. The Espadas disappeared and left Rukia on the ground. I looked up, Grimmjow was gone to. I rose as well as I could and walked jerkily against her. Her eyes were wide-open but she was still alive. I looked at her stomach and to my surprise there was a hole there. Slowly it turned into a perfect circle.  
"W-what is happening, Urahara?" She coughed and looked at him as he sat down on her right side.  
"I'm sorry I was too late." He whispered and sighed. "I just realized what they were after. That Espada, Yui, can turn souls into Espadas." But I and Rukia looked at him with big eyes.  
"Did she…?" I started and he nod.  
"Yes. Their goal was to turn Kuchiki-san into an Espada. I don't know why but they want her and now they do. It will take three days until your turn completely and they will probably come back then."

I looked at Rukia's sleeping face and wiped her forehead with a wet cloth. It had passes twenty-two hours since she got attacked and Soul Society was informed and tried to find a way to help her. Byakuya on the other hand was walking around in the house like a ghost. I looked down a little bit. I should have protected her more. If I had been stronger this wouldn't have happen. I winched when I felt a cold hand at my cheek and looked up. Rukia gave me a small smile and asked:  
"Are you blaming yourself again, Ichigo?" I looked down a little bit without answering. "You do. You shouldn't, though. Her hand fell down at the blanket and I hesitated a little before I took her hand and carefully kissed it and then keep her hand against my lips.  
"I should. If I had been stronger…" I closed my eyes and grimaced. It was painful.  
"You should not. I'm the weak one; they got my zanpakuto, my weapon. That's unforgivable. I only have myself to blame." I laid my cheek against her hand as she turned on it in my grip and slowly pulled her fingers over my cheek. I was terrified. Terrified of losing her. These last days we haven't meet much and when we did we fell asleep or yelled at each other because we were tired and now I risked too lose her.  
"How are you feeling?" I asked and she smiled.

* * *

**So, minna-san! This is just a preview/test! If the response to this story is good, big with other words, I will give you the whole chapter one which mean the continue of this and then write it at the same time as my other IchiRuki story. I would like to get response through number of readers (If it pass 100 this evening), reviews and story followers/story favorites. If just the 100 reader limit is passed this evening or tomorrow morning I will continue at this story! Do you want it to continue? Tips your friends about it! ^^**


	2. Chapter 1

**~Chapter one: Rebirth~**

I tried to get up from the ground but I couldn't. All I could do was watching the Espada surround Rukia. One of them held her zanpakuto and without it she couldn't even protect herself!  
"Rukia!" I yelled and she looked my way.  
"You don't have time to worry about her, Ichigo." I screamed out in pain when Grimmjow stuck his sword in my back. "But be calm, you will not die today. Just suffer. You may have defeated Aizen-sama but we will still live on, I wasn't completely dead you know." He grimed and then looked at the other Espadas. "Yui, do it!" A dark blue haired girl nod and walked against Rukia who started to walk backwards, away from her.  
"Rukia!" I yelled in panic and tried to get free from Grimmjow but it was impossible! My eyes widened and got stuck at Rukia when she screamed out. The Espada named Yui had her rand right through her stomach! But Rukia wasn't dead, she didn't die! Why? What did they do? I felt relived that she didn't die but scared at the same time.  
"Kuchiki-san! Kurosaki-kun!" I heard Urahara scream. I winced when his Benihime attacked, that noise will always surprise me. The Espadas disappeared and left Rukia lying on the ground. I looked up, Grimmjow was gone to and so was his sword. I rose as well as I could and walked jerkily against her. Her eyes were wide-open but she was alive. I looked at her stomach and to my surprise there was a hole there. Okay, the hole wasn't what surprised me but I could see that it slowly started to turned into a perfect circle.  
"W-what is happening, Urahara?" She coughed and looked at him as he sat down on her right side.  
"I'm sorry I was too late." He whispered and sighed. "I just realized what they were after. That Espada, Yui, can turn souls into Espadas." But I and Rukia looked at him with big eyes. No... It can't be...  
"Did she…?" I started and he nod.  
"Yes. Their goal was to turn Kuchiki-san into an Espada. I don't know why but they want her and now they have her. It will take three days until your turn completely according to the information I found and they will probably come back then."

I looked at Rukia's sleeping face and wiped her forehead with a wet cloth. It had passes twenty-two hours since she got attacked. Soul Society was informed about it, about what Urahara knew and they tried to find a way to help her from this. Byakuya on the other hand was walking around in the house like a ghost. I looked down a little bit. I should have protected her better. If I had been stronger this wouldn't have happen. I winched when I felt a cold hand at my cheek and looked up. Rukia gave me a small smile and asked:  
"Are you blaming yourself again, Ichigo?" I looked down a little bit without answering. "You do. You shouldn't, though." Her hand fell down at the blanket and I hesitated a little before I took her hand and carefully kissed it and then keep it against my lips. She was ice cold.  
"I should. If I had been stronger…" I closed my eyes and grimaced. It was painful to think and talk about.  
"You should not. I'm the weak one this time; they got my zanpakuto, my weapon. That's unforgivable. I only have myself to blame." I laid my cheek against her hand as she turned on it in my grip and slowly pulled her fingers over my cheek. I was terrified and I didn't deny it at all. Terrified of losing her for good. These last days we haven't meet much and when we did we fell asleep immediately or yelled at each other because we were tired and irritated and now I risked too lose her.  
"How are you feeling?" I asked and she smiled.  
"I have felt better indeed, but it's not that horrible. I think the hole is done, the pain is gone." I nod and looked at the spot at the blanket the hole should be. It was good she wasn't in pain anymore at least. We both looked at the door when it suddenly opened and Mayuri looked down at us with his normal, bored face and with Nemu behind him.  
"Well well, the two lovers are finally touching each other again without risking to hit the other one " We blushed and let go of each other and he sat down by her side and pulled the blanket off, just like that. Urahara had been ready for this since he knew Mayuri's personality best so she slept in a simple top and pants so he wouldn't strip her naked. Mayuri pulled up the top much enough so he could see the hole himself and investigate it.  
"So how is it, Mayuri?" Urahara asked as he entered the room.  
"It's hard to tell from just this hole which stage she is in but the hole looks like the other Espada's so I guess she is at stage two. Have you talked to those who call themselves Vizard?"  
"Yes he has." I looked at the third person who appear in the room, Hirako. He looked down at Rukia and then sighed. "This is totally different from us. I'm afraid we can't help more then tell you about the stages to become a hollow. We are hollow and shinigamis together, not Espadas or a Vasto Lorde who are just hollows." We nod and Mayuri looked back at the hole in Rukia's stomach.  
"Kuchiki-san." Mayuri started and Rukia turned her attention to him. "How are you feeling? And don't hide anything from me!" She looked at me and I nod. I could take it and she should tell him so he don't to something strange to her.  
"To be honest I feel tired and full of energy at the same time. I'm not hungry at all but it feels like…"  
"Like?" Mayuri pushed and seemed to get annoyed.  
"Like I'm dying from the inside." Hirako closed his eyes and bowed his head a little bit.  
"She is starting to turn into a hollow and just a hollow. Espadas isn't a shinigami as we all know by now so this Yui's powers are probably…"  
"To kill her shinigami part. Don't take my job!" Mayuri said angry as he glared at Hirako and then looked back at Rukia and up at her face and actually looked surprised. "What now? Her hair is longer!" Everyone looked at her.  
"It really is." I said surprised and she looked confused between us.  
"Well of course it is! Do you think I would sit here and lie when you can see it with your own eyes?" I glared at Mayuri. Why was he always like this? I looked down at Rukia again when Byakuya entered the room and began to tell Mayuri not to behave so badly all the time. Of course they started to fight about manors and that Mayuri could just as fine go home and leave her to her destiny so Rukia turned her attention from them to me. I smiled forward her and she smiled back.  
"_So I will get a queen now to, after so long time."_ A familiar, laughing voice said. I winched when I heard him and everyone turned they eyes to me.  
"So he did make a move after all." Hirako said. "What did he say?" I looked away a little bit.  
"Not something that matters."  
"_Ey, don't be so shy king."_ I signed. He wasn't going to let it go. _"If you don't say hello from me to her then I will just do it myself."  
_"No you are not. I'm stronger so I won't let you." Rukia looked confused at me and I sighed again. "He wants to say hello." She smiled a little bit.  
"Well hello on you to."  
"_See, it wasn't that hard was it?"_ I felt the irritation come by his words but pushed it and his laugh away. I jumped high, as the rest of us, when Rukia started to scream.  
"What is happening?!" I yelled.  
"_King! Let me out, now!"  
_"Why would I let you out?!" I yelled.  
"Let him out, Ichigo! He is probably the only one in this room who knows what's happening and how to stop it!" Hirako yelled. I gave out a tch but allowed him to come out and the mask appeared over my face.

When he allowed me to come out I immediately stepped out. Thanks to that Hirako he had allowed me to come. I leaned over her and opened my mouth and a small cero appeared.  
"What are you doing?!" Everyone yelled but I didn't answer but shot the mask that started too appeared on her head. She stopped screaming and looked up at me with tired eyes. She seemed a little bit confused as the rest of them.  
"_I stopped her hollowfiction for now."_ I answered and looked at them. _"I don't think you want to lose her yet or see her lose her consciousness like a hollow. If I had let it take over now the hollow that they planted in her would grow stronger than her."  
_"And how do you know all of this?" The strange man asked. Mayuri I think Ichigo called him.  
"_Because I'm a hollow, so what do you_ think?"I asked him and he got that angry look at his face._ "She will need those three days, if she doesn't get them the hollow will grow stronger than her and take over the body and eliminate her consciousness for good. Then it won't be her anymore"  
_"Why do you care about her, hollow?" Hirako asked and I turned my gaze to him and smiled.  
_"Because it's thanks to her I exist, thanks to the kings despair for wanting to save her and becoming a shinigami again. Of course I will watch over the queen when she is turning into an Espada."_ My smile turned over to a grim and grew when Hirako swore silently and the rest of them looked away.  
"You want her to turn, don't you? She will be equal with you then." I laughed.  
"_She will be equal with the king, if not stronger than him. She will have a hollow in her to, but her powers will be equal with mine: A vasto lorde's. I can feel that already now."_ I giggled when I saw how they winched but swore to myself when the king pushed me back. He had heard enough.

* * *

**And here you have the full chapter one! Please leave a review about what you think and please tell your friends! :)  
It's still that if I don't get response from readers and that people are reading/want to read it I will just end it quickly.**


	3. Chapter 2

**~Chapter two: Hollow and Espada~**

I sat by Rukia's side all the time. As the days became one, then two and then three her hair changed. Or rather her hair color. The more hours that pass the more her hair becomes gray and for each hour I could feel a big change in her reiatsu. What would happen to her? Soul Society hadn't find a clue about how to stop it and my hollow didn't know how to stop it either, this was his first time ever seeing a hollow having this ability. I sighed and looked at Rukia's face. Most of the time she slept and sometimes she woke up because of nightmares and refused to fall asleep again until I laid down with her so she could sleep close to me. Otherwise she slept, eat, went to bathroom and then slept some more. When she was awake enough to focus on that I always was here she often beg for apologize for making us worry even though we said over and over again that it wasn't a problem and that she didn't need to ask for our apologize.  
"It's time." I winched and looked up at Urahara. I looked down at Rukia. Her hair was completely gray and her reiatsu was almost as a hollows now. I swallowed and let my hollow out. Every Vizard had made their mask appear and was ready to fight if needed. They had made me let out my hollow so he had the control since they doubted that I could attack her if that's how it would end today. I doubted myself that I could attacker her. My body rose from the floor and looked down at Rukia. Her reiatsu had start to gathering around her. It was time for her to wake up.

She opened her eyes, they were pitch black with that gold pupil, and her clothes changed as her mask appeared. She had like an inner skirt and then an outer skirt that reached to her ankles. Her shirt didn't have any arms but the collar was covering her neck and there was like an opening over her stomach and the hole Yui had made. The mask was similar to mine: Two red stripes above the eye but an ice blue in the middle and a long, red striped that made it look like the mask was crying. But her now long hair stayed gray. I looked surprised at her when a huge scythe appeared in her hand but she had her zanpakuto by her side. What happened?!  
_"That is her hollows choose of weapon. The zanpakuto will stay with the queen but so will the hollows own weapon. It's from that time…" _I looked down in the building below me but looked to my left when the memories appeared in the air. It was from that time as Rukia was possessed by a hollow who made everyone forget her and that scythe was there back then to. It was the same weapon.  
"Why does two hollows have the same weapon?" I asked.  
_"Even if there are two hollows, this hollows weapon is the queens original hollow weapon after that hollows possession. It's like a gen she has since then."_ I nod and looked through our eyes again. Rukia had started to attack the others in order to get out. I opened my mouth but then closed it. She wouldn't hear me anyway; I could see her, hear her and see her panic. The hollow in her panicked because of all the people that was standing in the way. I looked surprised at Grimmjow when he suddenly appeared by her side. She was just about to cut his head off with the scythe when she stopped. The blade was lay against his throat but he didn't even look disturbed by it.  
"Let's go, queen Rukia." She gave him a confused look when he lowered her scythe and then attacked everyone in the room. When he came to me he looked rather surprised when he got stopped like he was just a irritating bug.  
"_Do you think I will let you run with the queen?"_ My hollow laughed and threw Grimmjow into the wall and walked against him.  
"Queen, come here!" Grimmjow yelled. Rukia, confused about her new nickname, walked over to Grimmjow who lifted her up and her scythe disappeared. "It is not about what you will allow me to do or not, rather what I'm here to do. I'm not here to fight more than necessarily, I'm just here to get her, the queen, to Hueco Mundo and Las Noches."  
"_Don't you dare!"_ I and my hollow screamed at the same time and he attacked Grimmjow but the sword didn't hit him but the wall he had been trowed into. He looked around us but they wasn't here, she wasn't here. He had taken her away from me!  
I fell down at my knees and looked at the tear drops landing at the ground in front of me. She was gone, taken away from me. Would I ever get to see her again? See her smile? Hear her laugh? Hear her yell at me because I made something stupid again? Hear her scolding some hope in me and hunt away all those bad thoughts? I don't know and all those sad feelings came at the same time. I looked up at the sky and screamed out my pain and despair and allowed myself to cry in the rain.  
"Will Ichigo come out?" I heard Hirako's voice ask.  
"_Not for a while, I guess. He's grieving his loss."_

I looked up at the queen. Since I had get her here she had just been sitting at the thrown, looking out at nothing, and been in like a sleeping mode.  
"How is she, Grimmjow?" I turned around as I heard Yui's voice and looked her and Loki before I turned against the queen.  
"It's neither good or bad. She is just sitting there and is staring out at nothing. What is going on, Yui?" They walked up at each side of me and looked up at her.  
"She is probably fighting her hollow to regain her conscious." Yui answered.  
"Is that a good or bad thing?"  
"Depends on how they are. If the hollow is an ass hole it's probably a bad thing if it wins but if it's a loyal hollow it's a good thing." I looked at her.  
"She is loyal; the queen's soul is loyal. Just not to us yet. She is loyal to Him and Soul Society." I looked up at her again and looked surprised at the lonely tear that slowly fell down over her cheek. What was this? She hadn't shown any sign of being conscious and now she cried? How? Why?  
"She misses him." We looked at Loki as he looked at her with those sad eyes of his and I watched the tear drop falling down his cheek too. He had connected with her and felt the same sadness as her. I looked back at her once more. So she missed Ichigo, the one called the King. It's kind of ironic that the queen is the one who created the king. She made him a shinigami in the first place and she I the reason he went so far to create a hollow inside himself in order to save her.  
"What an interesting love story…" I mumbled before I turned around and started to walk. "Make sure to feed her!"

I ran against the throne room when I got the news. The queen had awakened as her normal self but she had run amok and tried to get out and get free and killed some of the Arrancars in the process. When I entered the room I saw her fear and I could smell it. I appeared behind her, took a steady grip about her scythe with one hand and held her hard against me with all my power with the other hand. She was strong, in panick and tried to release as much of her reiatsu as possible in order to gather strength to get free.  
"Stop it! You will kill yourself!" I yelled and tried to suppress her reiatsu with my own. But it was hard. She didn't have that force Aizen had had but it was close. I closed my eyes and focused and she screamed out when it succeeded. I opened my eyes and held her up with both my arms as the scythe disappeared. I looked at her and I could see she was exhausted. But not just from this, probably from the sleep while she turned into a Espada to.  
"I can't let you kill anymore Arrancars, queen." I said and lifted her up. She looked at me with those sad and tired eyes again. I looked at Loki who started to cry again. She wanted to cry but refused to.  
"She doesn't want this, she wants to go back to Him, she wants to find him and make sure he is okay." I nod and started to walk forward the room we had prepared. We had already figured that this would happen and in the room we had prepared there was two screens: One that followed Ichigo and one which followed Soul Society. I looked at her hair as it went from gray to that black color with a hint of purple. When I first meet her I could hardly imagine that she would be the queen we had searched for. Neither could I imagine that Ichigo Kurosaki was the king, I thought Aizen was the king until we made that discover.  
"Why am I here?" She mumbled.  
"You will get to now later, now you need to recover and train your new abilities."  
"Why?"  
"Because this has taken on your body and you need to train the new things or it will devour you." I opened the big door to her room with my back and walked to the big, round bed that was prepared. I moved at the thin fabric around the bed and laid her down at the blanket. She looked up at me again but then looked at the screens behind me when she hear Urahara's voice.  
"It has been hours now. Why isn't he coming out?" She listened for the answer to confirm who they talked about, I guess. It looked like that was the case. I looked over my shoulder and saw Ichigo's body. The mask was still on.  
"_He refuses to come out and the rain is just keeping falling. This took harder than expected. She was his pillar in life and now that pillar is gone. He is breaking down and don't know what to do."_ A little laugh slipped out.  
"Not that you would care, you will get his body if he don't find his way back." Hirako snorted. I looked back at Rukia and now she had let her tears fall.  
"Ichigo…" She whispered. "Don't cry… Live on..." I sighed and placed my hand over her eyes.  
"Sleep." I removed my hand when I had made her fall asleep and looked at her face. This would be tough, she wouldn't just let go of the king. Not so easy as we had hope she would.

* * *

**And here you guys and girls has the second chapter! :D  
****Please tell me what you think! I got two extra days this week (Thursday and Friday) because of Ascension of Jesus-day tomorrow so I will try to write the third chapter before Sunday if people wants to read the rest of this story! ^w^**


	4. Chapter 3

**~Chapter three: Memorise~**

I looked up at the sky and the skyscrapers around me. They had tried to take me out but failed, even my hollow had tried. I just laid down at the roof and though of the time with Rukia. Would she remember everything? Me? Us? I closed my eyes. I didn't even dare to think of it so I thought of some memories I had, memories of moments with her.

_I looked up from my book when I heard my dad scream out in happiness and Karin came walking into the living room with a smile on her lips.  
"Rukia is here, but she looks really tired." I nod and looked at Rukia over Karin's shoulder when she came walking and smiled a little bit and patted on the couch, at the place next to me.  
_"_Come here miss sleepy." She smiled a bit, passed Karin who smiled even wider and lay down at the couch beside me. She placed her head at my lap and closed her eyes. She pulled up her knees to her chest and jawed.  
__"Was it that tuff today, Rukia?" I smiled and pulled my fingers through her hair as she nod.  
__"Yah… It was a strong one this time." She jawed again and to my surprise she fell asleep at the spot. I looked up at Karin who smiled too.  
__"I will inform them that she is sleeping." I nod.  
__"Thank you, Karin." I continued to read my book as she slept and stopped people from waking her up. I didn't even let my relatives wake her up to say hello, I just told them that Christmas eve was long, so they let her sleep. But when dinner was ready and the celebration was about to started for real I woke her up.  
_"_It's time." I smiled. First she looked confused at me but when the food smell reached her and everyone laughed about something, her face turned into a big smile. I giggled and laid my hand at her head.  
_"_Merry Christmas, Rukia."  
__"Merry Christmas, Ichigo." She smiled.__  
_

_I walked over the floor and searched for Rukia's room. Byakuya had told me it was the fourteenth door in the third corridor to my left. Seriously, how big was this place and how could Rukia find her way around here?!  
__We had just defeated a Menos Grande that had appeared all of sudden in the rain and she talked about drying her hakamas. She should have changed by now.  
__"Rukia, are you…?" I stopped when I opened the door and looked at Rukia who looked surprised back at me. My eyes slowly fell at her bare legs and then I turned around and closed the door again as I blushed like a little schoolboy.  
_"_Sorry for that!" I heard how she laughed at the other side.  
_"_What an innocent reaction! It's just like Yoruichi told me!" I blushed even more and looked back at her when she opened the doors, with her pants covering her legs again.  
__"Why did you sit like that?"  
__"I tried to dry my legs." She smiled and ruffled my hair.  
_

_I looked up at Rukia when she jumped up at the railing. She had been horrible today and nagging on about that we should go out in the sun and not sit in the house all day. So I had finally agreed to go out in the sun with her and she had run up to changed into a blue dress and pulled me with her to this new park.  
_"_Rukia, can't you come down from there?" She looked down at me and smiled.  
_"_Nervous?" I nod and blushed.  
__"Yes, I'm. I don't want you to hurt yourself for your own safety, and my own. If Byakuya founds out about it he will cut me into pieces." She giggled but didn't jump down. "Rukia!"  
__"Be calm, Ichigo. I won't…" My eyes widened when she slipped at something at the railing and fell against the asphalt. I ran to her rescue and caught her and landed with my knees at the asphalt.  
__"You won't fall, that was what you was about to say, wasn't it?" She blushed and looked down a little bit. I smiled and kissed her forehead.  
__"Are you okay?" She nod and looked me in the eyes.  
__"And you?"  
__"I'm good." I smiled.__  
_

"Ichigo Kurosaki!" I jumped high when I heard my name and sat up. It came from the outside. "Take your depressed ass and come out here, now! Or I will choke your body until you do!" I smiled a little bit but then felt a chill down my spine. Karin was pissed at me… I switched place with my hollow surprisingly easy but when I came out and opened my eyes she hit me in the face as hard as she could and that was strong enough to make me fly into the wall.  
"What are you doing?!" I yelled at her and sat up.  
"Me?! What are you doing?! Crying in a corner?!" She yelled back and I looked away a bit. She walked over to me, grabbed my shirt and made me look at her. "You really piss me of, you know that?! Instead of doing something you're sitting in a corner in your inner world and cries!"  
"And what can I do?!" I asked.  
"You can fight for her instead of giving up at her! That everything has been looking hopeless has never stopped you before!" I winched when she pointed that out. "Aizen was stronger than you, Grimmjow was stronger than you, Soul Society was against you when you tried to save Rukia but you fought! Everything looked impossible when you was about to retrieve Inoue from Hueco Mundo but that didn't stop you from going in there with two and later four friends! So why have you stopped moving forward now?!" I looked up at her.  
"I don't know. We don't know anything about this, how to get her back or how to make her a Shinigami again." She snorted me in the face and letted go off me with an angry look.  
"I shall tell you why you have stopped moving forward, Ichigo. Because of fear! Fear of fighting her and get it punched in your face that the Rukia you know isn't there anymore. Am I right?" I looked down and nod and when I looked up again her eyes had soften and she looked at me with a small smile.. "Then think of this and always do: You are not alone, Ichi-nii. You don't need to face this or her alone. Soul Society will find a way if you don't so believe in the people around you! Believe in us for once at least!" I winched. Her words were familiar. I smiled when I realized where I had heard it. Rukia had yelled at me whenI hadn't wait for her and Renji before I entered Hueco Mundo with Chad and Ishida and asked why I didn't believe in them to come to help us. I looked up at Karin.  
"You are right. I'm sorry. We will find a way."

I smiled when I saw how Karin yelled at Ichigo. It was about time that someone did when I wasn't there and could do it. I wanted to get out of here and go to him, but the Arrancars wouldn't allow me to. I placed a hand over my heart. Did I still have a heart? I couldn't fell it at all but that didn't mean it wasn't there, did it? I looked over my shoulder when the door opened and pulled up the blanket from the bed over my head and laid down.  
"Queen, you can't pretend that you are sleeping all the time." Grimmjow sighed.  
"I'm not. I don't want to be here. I'm not a queen; I'm a girl from the street that got adopted into a noble family." He sighed again and I heard how he walked against the bed I was lying on and when he appeared in front of me I looked up at him.  
"I guess I should tell you about some of it now. It doesn't have anything to do with your rank in Soul Society. Do you remember when you got possessed by a hollow that could erase people's memories of someone?" I nod. "On that day all the hollows here could see the fight and your power. Your true power is far stronger than Aizen's."  
"Don't be ridiculous!" I yelled and sat up and glared at him. "I can never become stronger than Aizen!" He laid his hands at my shoulder and gave me that big, evil smile of his.  
"Yes you can and we will help you awaken that power. The power of the True queen of Hueco Mundo." I looked at him, swallowed and then looked at the screen with Ichigo.  
"You are going to make me fight him, aren't you?" He gave me a short laugh.  
"No, probably not. You are still you and you have your memories of him as a lover. You could never attack him if you aren't panicked about something but we will just make his hollow take the command a bit more." I looked at him.  
"Why?"  
"Because he is the True king of Hueco Mundo. The queen woke up the king, as the legend says."  
"Which legend?"  
"If you come for dinner in one hour I will tell you." He grinned, straightened his back and walked against the door. "Loki will stand outside the room in one hour! It's up to you if you will follow him to the the dining room or not."

* * *

**Would love if you as a reader could write I review! CX I barely get any! :I**  
**Thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 4

**~Chapter four: Protecting~**

I looked at the screens as one of the very girlish girl Espadas brushed my now ridiculous long hair. I hadn't care about it but she did indeed. And here i was, sitting like a doll that's being fixed by an hollow.  
"Will you eat dinner tonight, Rukia-sama?" I looked at her over my shoulder. "And will you let me braid your hair?" She gave me a happy smile. I smiled back, I couldn't be angry or dislike her at all, and nod and looked back at the screens.  
"You can braid it, Eve. I'm not sure if I will eat today."  
"Aw, you should do so Rukia-sama!" She complained. "It's important for you! Grimmjow is going to train you to teleport after dinner so you will need all energy you can get."  
"Teleport?" I asked confused and held my head still as I felt that she had started to braid my hair.  
"Well of course, haven't Grimmjow told you?" I gave her a small shake. "One of the powers we felt from you is that you can teleport very well. We saw it to under the time you were possessed by a hollow even though it originally was the children's power." I thought about it. Ichigo had told me I attacked him a lot through teleport myself to new places. But it was their power, not mine. I gave out a small, sad sight when I though of them.  
"I see. I guess I should eat then." She smiled and attached a hair tie in the braid's end.

I looked down at the suspicious looking food at my plate. Or could I even call it food? I took the spoon and poked at something round in the soup and saw how Eve placed her hands over her mouth in order to stop a laugh that still escaped. Grimmjow looked at her.  
"Eve, why is she poking at it and you laughing?" He asked.  
"She probably thinks it looks weird." She giggled.  
"I think it looks suspicious." I answered and Grimmjow sighed.  
"Right. Shinigamis isn't used to our food." I looked at Loki when he came into the room. "And where have you been, disappearing like that after bringing her here?!" Grimmjow said frustrated and Loki took out a bowl from his sleeve and placed it in front of me, quietly. I removed the aluminum foil and smiled when I saw human food under it.  
"Pancakes!" I looked up at Loki with a big smile. "Thank you, Loki." He blushed and looked away.  
"Where did you find that and why?" Grimmjow asked, he sounded a little bit annoyed.  
"I just thought she wouldn't like our food so quick after the transform so I went to the world of the living and got some of these pancakes." I looked at the other Espadas. They smiled; it was just Grimmjow who looked really annoyed. I smiled a little bit again; everyone else seemed too had think of it except Grimmjow. When we had eaten Grimmjow took me out to Las Noches courtyard.  
"Okay, this is how we are going to do it Queen. Do you remember how you felt back then when the hollow possessed you?"  
"A little bit." I answered and he nod.  
"I need you to meditate." I looked confused at him. "And focus at that time and then at how you felt when you teleported back then and try to make that feeling come alive again. I don't expect you to get it the first day." I nod, sat down and closed my eyes. I thought back at that time and the feelings I had when the hollow in me teleported. But immediately I opened my eyes. That darkness hit against me like a giant wall and it felt strange and horrible. Nothing I was used to.  
"I-I can't do it." I said and looked up at Grimmjow. "It's to… dark for me." He looked up at the Espadas and nodded to someone. I looked up and a girl that reminded me of Orihime jumped down, walked over to me and sat down in front of me.  
"I will help you." She said. "It's probably very dark since it's your first time so I will suck of fifty percent of the darkness and then you can work with the rest. Slowly I will give you five percent at the time. Okay?" I nod and she took my hands and I tried again. When that feeling came again I felt how half of it disappeared. It was easier now, I could handle this amount, but it still felt horrible but I tried to recreate the feeling I had felt back then, the power, in my body and after some minutes when I had succeeded she added five percent, as she had told me. I tried to wake up what I had to that level. And this was how we continued until I couldn't handle the darkness more.  
"Stop." I opened my eyes and looked at Grimmjow. "That's for today. You made it to seventy five percent and that's good for the first time. If you push it more it can kill you." He finished when I was about to complain about it. "My team, let's get moving! We have a mission! Eve, Joana, take care of the queen!" The girl in front of me and Eve who appeared by my side nod and helped me inside. Eve had had right; I had needed all energy I got and I needed both of their help to get back to the room.  
"What for kind of mission was Grimmjow talking about?" I asked and looked up at them when they looked nervous at each other.  
"We are not allowed to talk about it. Maybe you should go to bed now, Rukia-sama! You look exhausted!" I looked suspicious at them but allowed them to help me to the bathroom where I made myself ready for bed. I looked at my reflection. They did hide something from me but what? I looked at the door and sneaked to it and looked out.  
"We should turn the screens off, otherwise she will notice what Grimmjow is about to do." Eve said.  
"If she is long enough in the bathroom, she won't. But she will be mad at us afterward and Grimmjow knows that." Eve nod and sighed.  
"If it just was another way to make the kings hollow more dominant." I wrinkled my eyebrows. What where they talking about? I looked at the screen and my eyes opened wide as I saw Grimmjow's team attack Urahara's shop where everyone was!  
"No!" I screamed and ran out from the bathroom. Eve and Joana turned around, frightened.  
"Rukia-sama!" They yelled at the same time but I ignored them.  
"No! No! No!" I screamed and looked as they one after another got pushed down in the floor until only Ichigo was left. Grimmjow fought him and after some fighting he got a grip about Ichigo and pushed him down at the floor, on his knees and with his hands behind his back.  
"Noah! Cut his chest!"  
"No!" I yelled and in panic, I need to stop this now! I forced out that dark feeling no matter how horrible it felt and didn't care how much it could hurt me because of it.  
"Rukia-sama! Don't!" They yelled and ran forward me. Guards that guarded outside my room came running into the room but before they was able to reach me I screamed out in pain from the force but succeeded with the teleporting to Urahara's shop (however, in my nightdress ) and appeared in front of Ichigo at the moment Noah was about to cut Ichigo. I pulled for my breath as I was clinging into Ichigo when the blade entered my back and created a jack and I saw in the corner of my eye how a big part of my braid flew of in the cut.  
"Queen!" The Espadas yelled.  
"Rukia!" Ichigo yelled.  
"Kuchiki-san!" The rest of them yelled when what had happen sunk in. I laid down my chin at Ichigo's shoulder and kept one of my hands at Ichigo's neck and the other one at his back and after a while I felt his hand on the bottom of my back. My back hurted but I had saved him from this. I smiled a little and closed my eyes.  
"And you call me reckless, Rukia." Ichigo whispered in my ear as he laid his chin against my head. I gave out a small giggle but grimaced when pain shot through my back.  
"Some things have its exceptions." I smiled and moved so I could see his face. He gave me small smile and I looked at the others when they broke free from the Espadas grip.  
"Queen, time to go." Grimmjow growled and pulled me out of Ichigo's grip, lifted me up and jumped into an open portal that took us back to Hueco Mundo and didn't care if it hurt me.

Grimmjow was furious.  
"Why didn't the two of you hold her back?!" He screamed at Eve and Joana.  
"We didn't know she was listening and she broke her limits from before and teleported before we even got to her!" Eve yelled. "We didn't know strong feelings would make her force pass her own limits! We couldn't even get to her because of her reiatsu, it was too strong for us!" Grimmjow screamed angry and turned to me. He just looked at me with those furious eyes before turning to Loki who stood quiet in the corner with something that looked like a first aid kit.  
"Take care of her wounds and keep her here! The rest of you, out of this room and my sight!" He yelled before walking out from the room with furious steps. When he hit the doors behind him everyone jumped and when everyone had left the room Loki walked over to me and helped me take of the nightdress without peeking. I grimaced when he started to clean the jack on my back.  
"What will happen to Noah, Loki?"  
"Nothing, dear." He answered concentrated. "He didn't realize you appeared until after as the rest of us. You appeared under his blade at the moment he was about to cut the king, no one can blame him for not stopping." I nod and winched when he came to a super sensitive spot at my back.  
"Sorry, to hard?"  
"A little bit. I'm just a little sore there I just noticed." He nod and treated that part more carefully. When he was done he allowed me to take a look at the wound. I covered my chest, walked to the big mirror and turned around and looked at me over my shoulder. The wound stretched from my right shoulder down to the middle of my left side. What were they going to do through wounding Ichigo like this? Loki walked over to me, moved away the little hair I had left and started to wrap my chest with bandage.  
"I will need to fix your hair to. Since the cut got your hair to it isn't exactly straight and Grimmjow is a perfectionist when it comes to you." I nod and stood still until he was done. I liked Loki, he wasn't brutal like the rest of them. He was the only one I got the feeling was a softy and that's why the others looked down at him but they couldn't touch him now since I had taken a liking in him.  
I sat down at a chair and closed my eyes as he fixed my hair. I felt how my head got lighter as he cut more and more and when he said he was done I opened my eyes and looked at my reflection. To my surprise I saw my old haircut.  
"Your hair will probably grow out in a few days but for now you have your old haircut." He smiled. I rose from the chair and hugged him.  
"Thank you, Loki!"

I looked at the Espadas when they stormed the shop and before anyone got time to react they had us. I looked at Grimmjow as he smiled and walked forward me. Of course I fought him but this time I lost and he held me down against the floor on my knees.  
"Noah! Cut his chest!" Grimmjow ordered and the Espada named Noah raised his sword. I swallowed but at the moment he cut the air vibrated and before I got much time to react Rukia appeared in front of me and took the cut.  
"Queen!" The Espadas screamed when they realized what had happen.  
"Rukia!" I screamed and when Grimmjow let go of me in chock I laid my arm around the lower part of her back. She had lain down her chin at my shoulder and held one hand at my neck and one at my back. The panic I had felt a minute ago disappeared and I laid my cheek against her head and at the same time I whispered:  
"And you call me reckless, Rukia." In her ear. She giggled but stopped when it probably hurt her.  
"Some things have its exceptions." She smiled and moved so she could see my face. I gave her small smile and she looked at the others when they broke free from the surprise attack.  
"Queen, time to go." Grimmjow growled and pulled her out of my grip, lifted her up and jumped into an open portal that took them away. I looked after her, surprise by their sudden move but then I smiled. She was alive, the hollow inside her hadn't taken over her like we feared!  
"Kurosaki?" I looked at Ishida with a wondering gaze. "What are you smiling about?" My smiled grew bigger.  
"She is still her." That was all I answered him.


	6. Chapter 5

**~Chapter five: The king's awakening~**

I looked out through the window and back at the screen, the screen with Ichigo at it. I had refused to talk to Grimmjow after what he had ordered the others to do and for each day he got more and more pissed because of it. It wouldn't take long until he made his move, I'm sure of that. I jumped high when the door opened with such power that it hit the wall with a_ boom_. I looked over my shoulder and saw the top Espadas entering the room. Grimmjow's team with other words and with him in the lead. Grimmjow walked over to me, grabbed my wrist and pulled me up at my feet's.  
"What are you doing?" I said angry.  
"I'm going to awake the king with your help. Jin, bind her." I looked at a tall man pointing his fingers at me and my arms got locked against my body.  
"What are you doing to do, Grimmjow?!" I yelled angry.  
"I'm going to force him to turn, using you to do so! The queen needs her king, otherwise won't the prophecy come true and I will just get more pissed about that you ignore me and that we ain't doing any progress!" He pulled me with him when the others went through a portal and we appeared in front of Urahara's shop. Ichigo and the others already waited for us but they looked surprised when Grimmjow came carrying at me.  
"What are you doing here, Grimmjow? What is she doing here?" Ichgio asked and Grimmjow sat me down I front of himself.  
"She is your motivation, Ichigo."  
"Motivation?" Grimmjow grimed.  
"Yes. You need to awake to, you know. The queen needs her king and you are her king and she is your motivation." I looked down at the sword pointing against my neck.  
"Grimmjow!" Ichigo yelled.  
"Yes, king? Awake and she doesn't need to get hurt!"  
"But I don't know how to do it! I don't even know what you want me to do!" Grimmjow smiled.  
"Well, then I will help you." Grimmjow walked against him with the sword pulling after the ground. "I'm tired of waiting, at both of you." Grimmjow raised his sword.  
"No! Stop it!" I yelled and ran against Grimmjow.  
"Don't interfere, queen!" I screamed in surprise when he hit me and I fell down at the ground. I tried to kick him but that ended up with him standing at my leg. I screamed out in pain.  
"Grimmjow! You are overdoing it!" An Espada said worried and the two arrancars in the team nod.  
"Shut up!" Grimmjow turned to me and I glared up at him. "The king needs his motivation. I didn't take her with us just to show her for him!" Grimmjow rose his sword.  
"Grimmjow! Stop!" They yelled and I closed my eyes as he hit the sword against me. But nothing happened. I opened my eyes and looked up. Grimmjow had his own sword against his throat and a chain that held it there. I followed the chain and saw Ichigo. But that wasn't really Ichigo, that was his hollow or something alike an hollow. The eyes started to turn black as always but his eyes were blood red and around the pupil there was a golden ring.  
"He has started to awaken! We need to motivate him more!" Jin laughed and ran against me.  
"Are you stupid?!" Yoruichi yelled but got ignored. Se had realized the same thing as me: Ichigo had no control for the moment and was really dangerous. I tried to rise but he just tied me down to the ground and pulled his sword through my arm and started to kick me with big laughs.  
"Stupid! Run!" Grimmjow yelled. I closed my eyes when Jin's head disappeared and I heard the body fall do the ground and then disappeared into the air. When I felt that someone lifted me up I opened my eyes and looked at Ichigo. He was losing it but protecting me was something that seemed important. It was probably that reason he had driven himselfm to this. The Espadas surrounded him and he just looked at them as he was bored.  
"You can't fight us all with her in your arms!" Eve yelled with a smile. Ichigo smiled big as response and sat me down at the ground. I need to stop him before he lost himself totally!  
"Ichigo!" I yelled. I forced the spell that bind me to crack even though I heard bones in my arms breaking and embraced his waist. "Stop this! Please stop this!" I twisted my fingers with his now long hair and felt his gaze. I looked up at his face. It was still the same. He was in there somewhere! "Please! I'm okay! Don't do what they want you to do! Please!" A single tear ran down my cheek and he rose his hand and whipped away the tear.  
"R-Rukia…" Ichigo said with his normal voice and one of his eyes started to turn back. I nod and he laid forward and placed his forehead against my shoulder and I heard how his mask, the little that had appeared, cracked.  
"It's okay." I said and patted his back. "It's okay." I looked at Urahara and Yoruichi who nod and I teleported away with Ichigo to Hueco Mundo. Carefully I laid down the sleeping Ichigo and was just about to go to lock the door when he grabbed my arm. It was carefully but just enough to make me stop. I turned around and looked at him. It was his hollow.  
"Yes?"  
_"Why did you stop him? He could have ended this madness."  
_"Because I don't want him to be swallowed by darkness and especially not on their conditions." He smiled and let go of my arm.  
"_Good. But his king side awakened, but just like you he will have control." _I nod and looked at him.  
"What does all of this mean?" I asked and sat down at the bed. He looked against the door and did something with his hand and the door locked and then he looked at me.  
_"The king and queen of Hueco Mundo prophecy, or more like a fairy tail, are probably just as old as Hueco Mundo itself. It goes back to a story about two lovers, two Vasto Lorde, who ruled over Hueco Mundo together. The hollows at that time didn't need to feed at humans but the queen lost her love in a fight against them and lost all of her control. She started to attack humans and devoured their souls and energy in anger and for revenge at the humans but the shinigamis stepped in since she broke the balance. They tried to kill her but even the Captain Commander failed with killing her so they put her to sleep and slowly sent her soul away in order to wait for her rebirth. When the soul had left the body they pierced a dagger through her heart and a hole appear. The hollow hole. The hollows have been waiting for them to rebirth again but in order to prevent the history to repeat itself…"  
_"The king is needed before the queen is fully awake." He nod.  
"_They need Ichigo before they can awaken you more. If they push it to fast without him you will probably lose it and kill them."_ I nod and sighed.  
"But how do you know about this?" I asked.  
"_Every hollow does, but the queen herself don't remember and the king don't know. This is all I know thought."  
_"But you are the king, right?"  
_"No, I'm the king's horse."_ He smiled. I smiled a little bit but gave him a surprised giggle when he pulled me down to his chest and held me there. _"Don't worry about it. If you lose control like he did today he will just push you back like you did with him."_ I nod and closed my eyes. _"Sleep, both of you needs it."_ I nod again and relaxed. It was his scent. It was his warmth. It was Ichigo at the same time as it wasn't.

I opened my eyes and glared at the sunlight. Sunlight…? I didn't even bother to care more about that before I closed my eyes again.  
"Ey, don't fall asleep again. I need to treat your arms." Ichigo laughed. Surprised I sat up and then I remembered what had happen. That Ichigo was with me. I smiled when I saw Ichigo's smile but closed my eyes as he ruffled my hair. "Your hair is longer, I beat I even could see it grow."  
"Loki said something about that it would grow longer again." I opened my eyes and he kept his hand at my head and looked at me. "But your hair is rather long to." He smiled and nod.  
"Indeed. But… Are you really Rukia?" I glared at him and hit him in the stomach as good as I could.  
"What for stupid question is that?!" He laughed and hugged me carefully.  
"Sorry, just need to make sure." My eyes widened in surprise but then I smiled and relaxed in his arms. I smiled a little bit and sat up as he started to treat my arms.  
"Ichigo." I said and looked down. "You can't stay here with me all the time. You will need to go home." He looked up and and gave me a serious gaze.  
"No, I will stay with you!" I shook my head and was about to rise from the bed but he kept me down.  
"You can't! I'm not a shinigami or human anymore, I'm a hollow now. I can't go back, but you can!" He looked at me with eyes that reflected pain and I turned away. I couldn't take it. I wanted to stay with him but knew I couldn't anymore. He is human and shinigami. He belongs in the human's world and soul society. I'm a hollow and belong in Hueco Mundo now. I sighed but screamed surprised when Ichigo laid an arm around my waist and pulled me down with him at the bed and placed me against him.  
"What will happen to you?" He whispered and I laid down my head against him.  
"I don't know more than you, Ichigo. All I know is that I'm not what I was anymore. I belong to Hueco Mundo now." I looked up at him. "I can't turn back; I can't take steps back anymore. When the danger is too great and threatens your life I will teleport you to nii-sama no matter what you say."  
"But will you allow me to stay with you until then?" I nod and closed my eyes.  
"I will. I will indeed." I smiled.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait! _**


	7. Chapter 6

~Chapter six: A king to fear

Ichigo was the one who was with me twenty-four hours, it wasn't Loki anymore. He never looked away from me or stayed where he couldn't see me. Except the toilet. For some reason could I feel a worry build up in him, a worry I didn't know where it came from or why.  
"Ichigo, what are you worried about?" I asked after much 'should I?', 'No I shouldnt' and 'Yes I should!' and looked up at him but he looked away.  
"I'm not sure. Something makes me feel worried. If I don't know where you are I feel just more worried and as if I'm going to lose you if I do." I nod and looked forward.  
"Then we should train at that. I will go to another room and you stay here and wait, then we..." I stopped in the middle of my step and looked at him over my shoulder. He hand run over to me, placed his arms around me and hide his face a little bit in my hair.  
"No, please no." He whispered. I looked at him, first in chock both over this sudden hug and his pained expression, but then placed my hands at his arms and rested my head against it.  
"Okay, not that then." I smiled.  
"Oho, so the king and queen is awake." I could really feel how stiffed Ichigo became when we heard Grimmjow's irritated voice. Ichigo didn't even bother to ask me before he lifted me up and held me tight against his chest.  
"We have been awake for some hours. What is your problem?"  
"My problem?" Grimmjow laughed. "My only problem is that you make her soft, we need your king side to awake more. But I can see that you are on a good way, shall I hit you to the limit you may die?" I glared at Grimmjow and clenched my fist. Grimmjow looked at me and his smile fainted. Ichigo did the same and both of them became pale.  
"Don't act so high and might, kid." I growled.  
"Rukia, calm down." Ichigo said and hugged me tighter and walked away from Grimmjow. Grimmjow waved with his hand and curtains appeared from the wall and cut the room in two. The moment his face was hidden behind the sky blue curtains I calmed down a little bit. Ichigo sat down at the bed, still with me in his arms, and placed his forehead against mine.  
"You need to calm down, okay? It looks like you will kill someone."  
"It feels like I could to." I sighed and placed my forehead against his shoulder and closed my eyes.

-Ichigo-  
I looked at her and stroke her hair with calm movements.  
"Was that her queen side they are talking about?" I asked my hollow inside of my head.  
"_Yeah, it was. She probably dislike Grimmjow as much as Rukia by now. He is a treat to you after all."_ I nod by myself and continued to stroke her head. That was definitely a hollow I saw, it was the same eyes as she had when Homura och Shizuku possessed her. Just ten times more furious. I could even see Grimmjow winch when he saw her eyes. I looked at her, she had fallen asleep again. I sighed and smiled, I guess I have to wait with treating her wounds any more and move now, even an inch, was out of the question.  
"Is she calm?" I jumped when I heard Grimmjow's voice.  
"She is asleep." He looked in between the curtains and stepped in when he saw that she actually was asleep. "What do you want?" He crossed his arms over his torso.  
"How can you keep her calm?"  
"She know I'm not in danger if I'm close, that's how. She is the mother type, even if she don't show it. She wants to protect her friends and family like a mother." I looked down at her. Just like my mother, she would probably die protecting people who are dear to her. I bit my lip. She would be ready to die protecting me when she sends me away. I looked up when Grimmjow sighed.  
"It kind of irritate me how close the two of you are. The only one she lets near is Loki, the shyest of us all." I smiled. I wonder if he was like Hanataro. That would make sense. "But there is one thing I need to get done, now when she is asleep and won't interfere." I looked confused at him but pulled for my breath when he suddenly pushed his hand through my chest, at the place where my hollow hole normally was  
"Ichigo!" Rukia screamed. When did she wake up? She hit Grimmjow away from me and sent him flying across the room. I looked down at the hole with chocked eyes. My brain refused to process what just happened even if I tried. I looked into Rukia's terrified eyes. I wanted to tell her everything was okay. But my voice didn't want to say those words I wanted and I would talk against the obviously. She screamed straight out and the familiar hollow reiatsu came out from her tiny body.  
"What have you done, Grimmjow?!" She screamed but kept her eyes at the wound.  
"It's needed, for both of you." She shook her head and tears ran down over her cheeks. With a shaky movement I placed my hand at her head and she looked up in my eyes. I gave her a small smile before the world around be disappeared and something like my hollowfication started.

-Rukia-  
I focused completely at him when a hollowfication started, was it the king appearance that came or was it Hichigo? No. His eyes started to turn black again and his eyes were blood red and around the pupil there was that golden ring again. I looked at Grimmjow who smiled and ran over to me and was just about to pull me away when Ichigo got in between and hit him flying.  
"Ichigo!" I said surprised and rose from the bed. I gave out a pained noise when my arms said no and reminded me that they were still broken. Ichigo lifted me up and held me carefully, as I was a doll, and kissed my forehead. The strange feeling, the hollow reiatsu, disappeared.  
"I won't let you stop me this time." He whispered and walked against the door. I jumped surprised when I heard Grimmjow's scream and a small drop of blood landed at my cheek. Ichigo carefully wiped it away and continued through the palace and took down Espada after Espada. Everyone except Loki.  
"Do what you want with your life, but don't become like them. I can't guarantee that I will let you live then." Loki nod and I saw over his shoulder how Loki looked after us with big eyes but then smiled.  
"What are you going to do?" Ichigo looked down at me when I had sat down in his arms again with those strange eyes of his and a small piece of his now super long hair escaped his ponytail. So the hair kept on growing in the ponytail he sat up before.  
"I'm going to pull back your hollow powers and lock it up inside your soul, like Hichigo is within Ichigo. Then you will be able to return to your normal life, to your family and be able to live a happy life among the living." He stopped by a closed gate, bowed down to me and placed his lips against mine. Because of his sudden kiss I closed my eyes but screamed out in pain when it felt like a part of me was pulled out. He held me steadily against himself when I started to resist and not until that pain was over he let go of me. I looked at him with dizzy eyes but they widened when I saw my shinigami Shihakushō appeared.  
"Wait, you talk about Ichigo as you wasn't..." I stopped when he placed his hand at my cheek in a familiar way, but no one ever placed their hands at my cheeks like this. How could it be so familiar then? My eyes widened when I realized who he was.  
"You are the kings soul, the one who died in the story!" He nod.  
"Indeed. You carries the queens soul, Rukia Kuchiki. Ichigo carries the kings soul. We was placed with the two of you since you are destined to be with each other." I looked at him with confused eyes.  
"Wait, we are?" He just smiled and the normal Ichigo appeared.  
"_I will go back to sleep within him, farewell my love."_ I looked at Ichigo when he opened his eyes and looked at me with tired eyes. I gave him a smile and he retrieved it.  
"Shall we go home?" I asked and he nod and became wide awake.  
"But how?"  
"That's an awfully good question. The gate is closed and..."  
"Maybe I can give you two the answer and the help you seek?" We turned our heads against Urahara's voice and smiled when we saw the open gate. He gave us a smile and reached out for our hands. "Welcome home, everyone is waiting for you."


	8. Chapter 7

**I will say this now already: Sorry for all the time skips! XD3**

~Chapter seven: Reunion, sadness and love

When we came back from Hueco Mundo everyone pretty much jumped over us. Inoue and Nel was the first ones to jump over us. We got hugs, tears of joy, smiles and hand shakes. I found all the captains in the crowed and when they saw that they had my attention they all lined up with a smile and leaded me to nii-sama. He stood in the end of the line with tears in his eyes, he looked like he would cry at any moment. He was so different from my normally calm nii-sama. With a smile I ran to him and he caught me in a jump and held me tight. I hugged him and felt how his tears dropped down at my skin.  
"I'm home, nii-sama."  
"Welcome home, Rukia." He whispered and everyone cheered, and of course Matsumoto had sake and shared it with everyone. That night Urahara held a party since everything was calm now and had returned to normal and on that night I fell asleep with my head at Ichigo's lap while holding on to nii-sama.

-Ichigo-  
It had been a month now since we got back. Renji is still watching over Rukia, or more controlling her, as he did before. It kind of pissed me of, she had a life and was cleared from the suspicions that she would be dangerous. But this still happened but according to her letters he didn't do it when her brother, his captain, was there. I sighed and looked at the snow that fell from the dark sky. It was December already and I need to think of gifts and... I stopped when I saw someone familiar in the corner of my eye and turned. Rukia. It was Rukia, but was she crying?  
"Rukia?" She turned around. Yes, she was indeed crying.  
"Ichigo!" She cried out, ran to me and hugged me. Surprised I dropped the bag and closed my arms around her.  
"What is going on? Why are you here? Why are you crying? You are freaking cold, woman!" I said when I felt how cold she was and then realized she had just hakama pants and a thin shirt. Quick I took of my jacked and laid it over her shoulders, I had a sweater under it after all and she needed the jacket more than me now.  
"Renji... Nii-sama... Everyone..." She cried.  
"Wait, I can't understand a thing Rukia! Come." I said, took up the bag and held her hand. "Let's get you warm first." She nod and followed me home. Both Yuzu and Karin came running, helped her to get warmer clothes, something hot to eat and placed her in the living room before I got the chance to say 'I'm home.' I sat down beside her and she leaned against me.  
"So, what happened?"  
"Nii-sama found out how controlling Renji was." She started. "He got really angry about it and they started to fight. I heard them across the mansion so I came running. It was like watching two furious hollows fighting. Everyone tried to stop them from fighting but nii-sama just ordered them to not interfere. So I stepped in. Renji started to yell at me and then nii-sama at him for doing that and somewhere along the way it became even worse and I was trapped in the middle of it. So in the end I couldn't take it anymore, yelled at them and ran out. Without thinking of where I was going I ended up here and then all emotions welled up and you found me short after that." I nod and placed an arm around her.  
"You know, I was just waiting at this. That Byakuya would find out what he did. One of your letters came later than normal so I guess he checked it and have been waiting for Renji to show him his true colors." She nod and closed her eyes.  
"Can I stay here?"  
"I talk for everyone when I say that you can stay here as long as you want to, right?" I looked at my family who nod happily.  
"Well said my son!" Dad said and came flying. I raised my feet and he crashed into it. "That's rather harsh!" He said and Rukia giggled. We all looked at her and smiled. Rukia stayed with us for a whole week until Byakuya came to talk to her and than asked if she could stay until everything had calmed down, of course we said yes and even if I would never admit it it high my feelings for that little bad bunny drawing shorty had grown under that time and my wish to always have her by my side like this grew.

~Twelve years later~  
"Nii-san! Rukia fainted!"  
"What?" I ran into the room I had seen my wife in earlier and ran over to her. She was all pale and her breath seemed heavy. "Rukia! What is going on?"  
"T-the baby!" She almost screamed out the word baby. Dad helped me to get her to our hospital and made everything ready while Karin called everyone who had demand to know when it was time. Byakuya was priority one, otherwise he would 'chop us to pieces', if I should quote him. I held her hand but regretted it a little bit, her grip was strong as a bears!  
"Rukia darling, your going to break my hand." I whispered.  
"Oh." She said and released her grip but went back to hold it again as she screamed out_. Keep it together, Ichigo. You have went through tougher things, _I thought. Shinigami after shinigami appeared in the house, I could feel them, and Karin served them as Yuzu helped dad. She was actually better at this than him... It took hours before I heard that little scream and Rukia allowed my hand to feel again. I rose, kissed Rukia's forehead with a smile and went over to dad as Yuzu covered Rukia and gave her water before she gave the waiting quests the news. Dad washed the little baby before he wrapped it into a blanket.  
"Congratulation, son. It's a girl, a little baby daughter." He smiled and handed her over. I looked at her with a smile, looked up at Rukia who waited patiently and when I reached her I gave her the little girl. She smiled with her whole face, like me, and I sat down by them.  
"What do you want to call her, Rukia?" I asked. We had thought of both boy and girl names but never really come to a decision. She thought about it before she said:  
"In'yo, yin and yang." I smiled. That fitted perfectly, especially with thought on who her parents was.  
"I love it." I said and kissed her forehead a last time before Byakuya and the others came in to meet the little one and great her to the world. When she felt Byakuya's stroke she laughed highly and happy and made everyone in the room smile. Okay, almost everyone. Dad was to busy crying.  
"I hope she gets more from her mother than her father." Matsumoto giggled.  
"What?!" I said and blushed and everyone started to laugh, even In'yo. I sighed. I was domed.

-1½ year later-  
"In'yo! Don't run!" Rukia yelled and I looked up from my book. Down the stairs In'yo came running with her mother after her, giggling and when she reached the floor she ran against me. I smiled, laid the book at the couch and caught her with a playful sound.  
"Ey, little one. You are naked!" She giggled. Rukia entered the room, she was covered in bubbles, and sighed. We both looked at her and then at each other. "You should take that bath before she bathes you in the river." She giggled and reached out for her mom. Rukia smiled, walked over to us and I lifted her up. In'yo hugged Rukia with a big smile.  
"My papa." We both giggled and she walked against the stairs.  
"Okay, can he be mine to?" She shook her head. "Not even a little bit?"  
"Okay, a little bit." I smiled and followed them with my eyes and when they disappeared up I returned to the book with a smile but jumped when I heard Rukia scream and In'yo laughing.  
"What on earth?!" I ran up and opened the door just to see Rukia's butt over the bathtubs edge.  
"In'yo-chan, is your mother in the bath wather?" She laughed and nod. I shook my head, walked over to them and pulled her out of the bubbles. Now she was covered in them for real plus wather. "Did you slip?" She nod and blushed. I couldn't keep myself from laughing and kissed her.  
"Kya! Papa is mine!" In'yo screamed and reached out for me.  
"Hai hai." I smiled and kissed her on her forehead.

_**The end.**_

_And that's the end of this story, an end I have been thinking to use for this story. C; Hope you have enjoyed the story! When I'm done with Beauty and the Beast I might write a fanfic with them in school or their life after "The Mermaid and The Pirate."_


End file.
